The Life of a Teenager Sucks
by Arraina
Summary: Sam is sick of being the second girl in Danny and Tucker’s eyes, but mostly Danny she makes a plan, a plan that is so genius, so smart, so…full of pink and flowery colors that she soon regrets her decision.But maybe after all of this she'll get her guy.
1. Ahhh, The Years of a Teenager

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and everyone should know that or you just have problems.

Summary: Sam is sick of being the second girl in Danny and Tucker's eyes, (but mostly Danny); she makes a plan, a plan that is so genius, so smart, so….full of pink and flowery colors that she soon regrets her decision. But she has to do this, to shove it in their….well, Danny's face and then maybe just make him hers.

Idea Starter: I got the idea from the beginning of the episode Identity Crisis. With the whole Paulina picture, it was like a light bolt went off in my head. Well I hope you guys like it please review, flames are welcomed, and I'll just make a fire and roast marshmallows! Yeah marshmallows! Ok read!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ahhh, the Years of a Teenager

It was a sunny, beautiful, and all around skipping through flowers kind of day, well for a prep anyway, but for Sam Manson, she would rather barf than say that. Sam sighed and dragged herself out of bed.

"Well, here's another dull, un-important day of a troubled teenage Goth." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Here she was, in her usual black and purple outfit, nothing out of place. Her black combat boots, purple stockings, plaid skirt, and black shirt, all the same nothing different than the usual, like is always was. She quickly grabbed her back pack and rushed out the door before her mother came up to her and asked if she would much rather wear some floral print dress today for the millionth time in her life.

Sam was walking down the street when she saw her friends.She quickly caught up with her best friends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. She noticed they were hunched over looking at something, she didn't know what, but she decided to scare them today. She quietly walked over to them, without making a sound and POPPED her head in-between their heads.

"BOO!" She screamed. Both boys jumped a screamed, Danny nervously looked around yelling, "Where's the ghost! Where's the ghost!" Tucker quickly pulled out the Fenton thermos, ready for anything. They both dropped a picture they were hutched over looking at. Sam just laughed and laughed, "Ahhhh….boys, they are so stupid sometimes and funny to prank, they can make any girls day happy….well sometimes…." Sam thought to herself.

The boys them quickly noticed Sam and stopped yelling and preparing for battle. They gave Sam a quick glare before saying hello and a bunch of, "We'll get her back." She straitened herself up and calmed down a bit to notice the picture that the boys had dropped. While Tucker and Danny were busy putting the Fenton thermos back, she picked up the picture and flipped it over. Surprise, surprise guess who it was in a swim suit, lookinglikethe playboy model herself,none other than, Paulina.

Sam glaring at the picture as she spoke, "What's this?" Both boys looked up at her. Oh shit, they were in trouble, the only way to get out of this one was to not eat meat for a week, and do you know how hard that is for Tucker! Tucker was the first to speak up, "Uh-uh…ummm…well….ummm…t-t-hat's a picture of a-a-a…ummm….g-girl…umm…yeah, well, that's what it is. Ok now off to school, right Sam!"

"Yah, Sam, don't want to be late for school!" Danny chimed in. Danny and Tucker both started running down to school.

"Hold it! You guys are not getting off this easily!" Sam screamed as she grabbed both the boys' shirt collars. Danny quickly spoke up, "Look Sam, it's not what it looks like, we, ummm, just found that picture lying around here and umm…"

"Shove it!" she yelled, "I don't need your lame excuses right now Danny!" Tucker was about to speak up when Sam put up her hand and said, "And I don't need it from you either Tucker." God, she couldn't believe this, what was with this stupid obsession they had with this idiot of a girl, Paulina! Errrr….Oh, how she just wished she would die or something or at least give her, her friends back that she had before teenage years, when hormones didn't ruin their life. She suddenly came back to reality and started listening to what Danny was saying, "….and we won't eat meat for a week, maybe even a month! Just say something Sam; I'll get you a whole bag of bad gummy bats! You know how much you love…"

Love, that was it, love, oh how she hated that word and its meaning as much as she hated Paulina. It was the cause of this hatred in her, this jealously and madness within her. Why did they have to like Pauline, why did they have to woo over her and have puppy dog stares at her 24/7. Sam was just as good as her, she was even better, well, in the brains department she thought sadly. Oh, who was she kidding she was a girl how had a crush on her best friend who was currently trying to win another girls heart. She was in love with her best friends and she knew it, but she just didn't want to admit that she had fall for him. He was also haft ghost and was on the dim side, but hey she was his friend and longed to be more. Oh how she hated life. And that's when it hit here, like…like….a Goth looking into a patch of brightly covered flowers and how it burned they eyes. That's it she thought! I must become one of _them_…

_Ewwww_…..

Then she saw a hand waving in front of her face, "Uhh, helllloooo! Sam! Come back to planet earth! Ghost called to Goth, Ghost calling to Goth!" And that's when a large man in an orange jump suit came running down the street yelling, "GHOST! DID SOMEONE SAY GHOST! Which way did it go Danny?" Jack Fenton yelled at his son. "Uh, that way." Danny pointed to the Nasty Burger. "I knew it! Thanks son, this way Maddie!" Jack yelled back to his wife as ran on, and soon came Maddie, "Oh, Hi sweatie! Have a good day at school!" Maddie Fenton yelled back at her son as she followedher husband to fight a ghost that wasn't there.Danny sighed and shook his head, "Well, anyway…Sam, hello."

Sam suddenly woke up from her day dream, "Yeah, yeah," she said softly, "Ok, You both know how much I hate Paulina and would do anything what so ever to really annoy or get rid of her. But I have come up with something way better. I hate they way that you too are always drooling over this stupid girl, what if I was as pretty as her? What would you do them would you look at me the same way you do to her! Huh?" Danny and Tucker were about to say something but she cut them of, "Well, lets just find out, see you on the other side boys." And with that she walked off, the two just staring at her totally confused, at her and Danny's dad. Tucker then realized that Sam still had the picture of Paulina and called after her, "Can we at least have the picture back?"

In replay to that Sam took the picture she was holding ripped it up into a thousand of different little pieces and threwit behind her in shreds, "Catch that." She replied coldly.

Danny sighed again and slapped his forehead, "Oh, man we are so in trouble this time, who knows what's she's planning for us."

"I just hope we don't have to stop eating meat!" Tucker exclaimed.

For the rest of the day Sam didn't even look at Danny and Tucker, she was too annoyed and was busy planning her top secret plan for tomorrow. Even though Danny and Tucker both tried talking to her they failed miserably. Usually Sam doesn't get this mad about the pictures of Paulina they had, this time she just snapped. They guessed it was just the last straw. She usually just laughed it off, and said something like, "Boys…they're all pervs." Or, "God, you guys are so stupid don't you know she'll never go out with you." Or she would just get ticked for a while and them be back talking with them before the end of first period, but today was very different. And so would the rest of the week be. They just didin't know what was a head of them that week, oh, how they would be surprised.

* * *

Hope you liked it; I worked very hard, and might have the second chapter up by next Monday or sooner. Please Review, I await! With baited breath! Next chapter will be longI promise! Now review! 


	2. The Plan is Formulating

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and everyone should know that or you just have problems.

To reviewers: Thanks for reviewing, and for the person who said something about my errors, yeah, I noticed them too after I published it, I'll try to work on that on the later chapters. Thanks again for the support! Here ya go, Ch. 2! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

The Plan is Formulating

"_Come on bell, ring_," Sam desperately thought as she looked at the clock on the wall, "_GOD-DAMN-IT RING_!" She thought.

Every school day was usually long for her, the only thing that really brightens it up is talk to Danny and Tuck during the day, but she didn't talk to them at all today, except for that little episode they had this morning, which was it! So today was extra long, it seemed like it dragged on forever.

The whole day she was formulating the plan in her head, how she would talk to her mom, go to the mall, come to school then next and watch jaws drop! She was so excited! This thought then kind of freaked her out a little because while doing that she would have to wear pink, lots and lots of pink, which she thoroughly detested of. But oh well, just as long as she could see the disbelief on their faces and more, or yes,_ much more_…

Finally the bell rang, and Sam bolted out of her seat to her locker to get her books. Without even giving anything a second glance, not even Danny, who tried to get her attention as she ran out of the school. Sam ran to her house, ready to ask her mother something she thought she would never ask in whole entire gothic life.

Sam opened the door to house, waiting just for a second, to think about what she was about to do, before going up to her mom. She walked up to her mom who was currently looking through a Lily Pulitzer magazine on the couch.

Sam cleared her throat lightly to catch her mom's attention. "Well, hello Sammy dear how was school?" Mrs. Manson asked her daughter, with a Stepford wife smile, showing all of her perfectly white teeth. Sam cringed just a little at her mom total perfect ness, "Oh, ummm….it was a great, I learned…a lot of….umm…stuff." trying to show her mom the same smile that she had, but failed miserably and looked like an ex-murder instead. Her mom just smiled again and said, "Well that's good darling."

Trying to get her mom's attention again before she went back to reading the magazine Sam quickly spoke up and said, "Well actually mom, I was thinking that maybe this afternoon…you could take me shopping…and stuff…you know the stuff that you and Aunt Jill do." Aunt Jill, was one of Sam's Aunts, she was perfect and pink just like her mom and the rest of the family, well excluding Sam of course.

The moment that Sam starting talking about going shopping with her mother, Mrs. Manson's face was so bright, so amazed and so happy that she was practically crying.

While crying and hugging Sam, she cried out, "Oh, honey, I knew you would turn around, I just knew it!" she cried, "I knew that one day you would turn around and stop wearing black and join our family and become a _real woman_, a real _Manson_ woman, and not a gothic freak anymore! Oh, honey, I'M SO EXCITED!" Sam who was currently getting strangled and was a bit pissed off at her mother for calling her a gothic freak, tried to keep her anger inside.

Mrs. Manson quickly grabbed her purse, grabbed Sam's hand and started heading for the door.

The first place that they went was the hair salon, "_Oh, great_," Sam thought, "_I just know now that this is going to end badly, they're probably going to slowly kill me with hair products, perfumes, and who knows what else!"_

Sam looked over at her mother who was talking to the hair stylist about how her hair was to be done and how she wanted it totally perfect for her little girl. Sam decided to listen in to what her mother was saying to the woman, "Now, I want her to have some hair extension because her hair is just so short, and I'll need you to dye it a light brown yes that would probably look better…"

"WHAT!" Sam yelled, "I am not coloring my hair or getting any fake _horse hair_ attached to my skull, thank you very much! And that's finale."

"Oh, but dear it's all for the best, at least some extensions, your hair is just so short and out of style for your age. I don't know how you have lived with it for all this time." Her mother said in a sweat syrupy voice, that Paulina used when she was trying to ask Danny or Tucker to do something for her.

Now Sam was getting pissed off at her mother again, but she just had to keep remembering the plan, "_Just calm down Manson, god, could you over react any worse, just keep remembering the plan…_" Sam mentally yelled at herself and took two deep breaths.

A second later Sam was sitting in a barber shop chair, with perfect Barbie hair cutting doll ready to mess up her hair. Sam sighed silently to herself and thought, "_Well, here goes all my dignity as a Goth, they'll never let me at the underground café ever again…_"

Oh, how sad this was for our little Samantha Manson, in a few minutes later, and a lot of arguing with her mom, and trying to tell of the hair cutting woman, Sam looked at the new head of hair she was given. She did get extensions and her hair was now to about mid-back, it was layered and she had side bangs. Her mother did decide that maybe Sam didn't need to dye her hair so it was still the same old black and still strait. The new hair though gave Sam a more framed face, which made her look like she was from a perfect picture or something. It wasn't as bad as she thought, but she still didn't like it. She _refused _to like it.

Her mother started jumping up and down like a giddy like psychotic little girl, "Oh, god just kill me now." Sam said under her breath. Her mother started to go after Sam again to hug her, but them Sam remembered that her mother almost killed her by cutting off her air supply during the last hug and quickly saved herself by saying, "Thank you, mother this is absolutely marvelous, lets move on to the next thing on our to-do-list." She said brightly and thanking god for her natural ability to lie, but what she was really thinking was, "_God, come on, kill me._"

After Sam said her perfect little lie, her mother made another one of those perfect smiles and kissed her lovely daughter on both cheeks and dragged her onto the next place to torture Sam. Sam was about to die, _"COME ON GOD JUST STRIKE ME WITH LIGHTENING ALREADY!"_ She thought while being dragged along to her slow death, while her mother listed all the things they needed to do before dinner time. "Well of course you're going to need to get a pedi and a mani, and new clothes and shoes, and make-up of course! Oh, you are just going to be the cutest thing in school! I'm so glad you turned around sweetie…" Her mother just wouldn't stop smiling, it was like the smile was glued on her face, and Sam just wanted to die, as you have already guessed.

All Sam heard out of her mother's mouth was, "…And then I'm going to slowly torture you with pink everywhere, and everyone will think you a popular little rich girl! I'm so glad you're not a unique child anymore…." Yep, she was going to die today she knew it.

The rest of the afternoon just went by in a bad blur of pink and more pink. Until finally her mother said, "Okay, that's all we have to do today Sammy, time to go home."

"_Thank god_," Sam thought.

Before following her mom out of the store, Sam looked at the new her, the new preppy her. She sighed, "This is worse then the time I had to dress up for Danny, when he lost his memory. I knew this was a bad idea…" Sam was wearing a cute small light pink halter that showed her stomach, light faded blue jean Capri, and pink ballet styled shoes with little rhinestones on the edge of the shoe.

Instead of the usual black eye liner, purple lipstick, black nail polish, and green pony tail, Sam had the same eye liner, but had a light pink lipstick and gloss which made her face glow, a French manicure and a sparkly little clip to hold back her fake hair in a half pony tail.

Oh, how much she hated her self right now. She had turned into Paulina, but that's what she wanted right? She was completely different, she wasn't herself at all. She wondered if Danny and Tucker would even realize it's her. She silently smiled to herself wondering what tomorrow would bring; maybe it won't be as bad as she thinks it will be.

She heard her mother calling over to her to get in the limo. She quickly rushed over to her mom and got in. Thinking of other things to do for her plan, she now felt suddenly happier and thought at how surprised everyone will be tomorrow.

Meanwhile, at the Fenton's house, Danny and Tucker were trying to figure out they're English homework for Mr. Lancer _and _trying to figure out what was wrong with Sam. Danny thought she was being over shadowed, Tucker just thought it was girl problems and as the nature and law of men and woman, he told Danny there was nothing they could do.

"Maybe I should just go and check if she's being over shadowed, I could bring the Fenton ghost catcher." Danny desperately said to his friend.

"Dude, just get over it, it's a girl problem, there's nothing us guys can do to help her, it's the law of men and woman, like I told you before." Tucker said trying to get through to Danny.

Danny sighed, "There has to be something more to it, Sam never gets this mad at us when we're looking at pictures of Paulina, and what did she mean when she said, _"I'll see you guys on the other side",_ it just doesn't make since." He scratched his head trying to think.

"Do girls ever make since." Tucker replied.

"No, no, I guess not…" Danny said, while thinking some more, "Wait! Sam's a girl! Duh!"

"Uh, Danny are you just realizing this today, cause I know when we were little, you couldn't quite tell, but since she's been through puberty, you know, things grow on a girls body…" Tucker said uneasily, not sure of his friends knowledge of _things_.

"NO, that's not what I mean, I mean that since Sam's a girl, maybe she's, you know jealous of Paulina and the all attention we give her." Danny guessed with his best effort.

Tucker looked at Danny like he was crazy, "You must be kidding, Sam jealous of Paulina, Sam only hates Paulina because…because…"

"Exactly, see, Sam must be jealous." Danny concluding triumphantly.

Tucker looked uncertain and said, "So are you saying we should look a pictures of Sam in bikinis…cause you know Sam wears that cape and stuff, and she's pretty and all but…" he trailed off.

Danny looked at his friend, like he was an imbecile, which was slightly true, "No, I'm not saying that, I'm saying that maybe we should just give her some more attention, and treat her like a girl not just one of the guys. But the thing is, what is she exactly jealous of?" Then it snapped in his head, which is amazing because usually boys can't figure this out until the end of the story, "Oh my god, OH MY GOD! Tucker I think I know why Sam is jealous! But the whole, "I'll see you on the other side" is still a bit clueless to me….But anyway Tucker; I think I know why Sam is jealous!"

* * *

OWWWW! What if Danny got it right, what if he didn't! OMG! You'll find out soon enough…. 

And I hope this was good, it's 8 pages on Microsoft Word!

Anyway review please; I always love a good review.

Oh, and to AlizabethMinimoto I would read you're story's but the thing is I've never heard of Code Lyoko, and once my friend told me to read one of her Final Fantasy story's and I have never played or read any of the things about that, so I was totally lost and I couldn't keep up. So I'm really sorry, but if you write a Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Phantom of the Opera, or something else that I have heard of I'll read it right away I promise.

Anyway Review!

Arraina


	3. Meeting the New Sam

Hey guys, sorry I'm late on my deadline, but I had a "family" weekend and I couldn't get away to write, but I did get some great new ideas for the story and a whole new story idea! So when I'm done with this story, look out for my next one! Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I wish I did….hmmm….where's Desiree when you need her….

Reviewers: Thanks again guys, I usually hate putting reviewers stuff first instead of the story, but this is an exception.

To bluejolteon, how do you know Danny found out about Sam's "liking" towards him, you don't know because Danny didn't say why, he only said I think I know, so sorry, but I could be leading you on…and who says that boys can't figure out if their best friend likes them, one boy I know did, so there. (Not trying to be a rub it in your face thing either just so you know) And sure I'll read your story, as soon as I can.

To the person who ask if this is a Tucker/Sam story, sorry but no. I'll let you find out that the couple is, though, I think it is quite obvious.

* * *

Chapter 3

Meeting the New Sam

Danny was breathing really fast and he felt like he couldn't get oxygen in his lungs. "OH MY GOD TUCKER!" Danny yelled while grabbing his hair.

Tucker just looked at his friend as if he were completely going insane, which was actually quite true at the time being. "Dude, just calm down and tell me what you think." He tried calming down his friend.

"Tucker, this is going to sound completely stupid and crazy, but I think, I just might think, that Sam," Danny cleared his thought, "Might have a _crush on one of us_." Danny finished with the most serious expression on his face.

Now, to this little hypothesis Tucker could have reacted in many different ways:

A) Laughing his head off

B) Staring at Danny

C) Getting Danny's medication, or

D) Saying, "Yes finally Danny almost sees the facts right in front of him!"

Tucker chose B. first, this is the time where Tucker just stared and stared, then Tucker chose A., here he laughed and laughed at his friends stupidity and finally then he said, "Ok Danny did you have your medication this morning?"

Danny angrily snapped back at him saying, "Tucker! You know I stopped taking that medicine years ago! Why do you have to bring that up again?"

Again Tucker just laughed, whipping the tears away from his eyes he said, "Ok…Ok…so if Sam does have a 'crush' on one of us, which one, you or me?" He thought he might try to get Danny thinking again, maybe, just maybe, he might figure it out before making a complete fool of himself, which would probably happen anyway. But that's beside the point, for now.

Danny signed and rubbed his neck, it was a habit that he adapted when he was stressed, "How am I suppose to know, I came up with the solution to Sam hating us right now, how about you come up with some of the ideas here!" Danny yelled letting out his stress. "How weird will that be if this _is_ really true, I mean, well, Sam is our friend. Have you ever…you know…thought of her that way…you know…_that_ way…" he trailed off embarrassed to say, what he was about to say.

Tucker looked at Danny with that same _'you-really-are-crazy'_ look, "Ok, this is the deal, No, I have never thought of Sam that way, _never_, but what you should be thinking about is how you are going to tell her if it's you. I've already kind of…talked to her about this thing." Tucker said the last part quietly.

Danny was ecstatic, "WHAT! When was this? Where was I? Did you guys date once? Are you DATING!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs and was steaming from head to toe.

"Dude, DUDE! Calm down! Sam and I talked about this when you were out fighting Pariah Dark. She looked _so_ worried, even after we dropped off the other ghosts. She looked like she was going to die. So, I walked up to her to ask what the problem was. We just started talking about stuff like this. Oh, and we have _never_ dated and _never will_, I'm telling you that."

"Well, what did she say, what did you guys exactly talk about?" Danny looked so anxious like a little dog hoping for a treat to eat.

Tucker looked down at the floor, afraid the he might reveal any secrets, "She made me promise not to tell anyone…not even you. _No one_. Sorry man, but I got to keep my promise. Or else Sam might just kill me and trust me she will do it. She's got a lot of motivation, especially now."

Danny was now just yanking his hair out of his head, "Errrr! Come on Tuck! _Just tell me_!" He grabbed Tucker but the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Come on man just calm down!" Tucker yelled, Danny let go of him, Tucker offered advice, "All I'm saying is that if your theory is correct just think about what your going to say to her, do you like her or don't. It's as simple as that. Test your theory tomorrow and see what happens, flirt with her or something."

Danny ruffled his hair, "I just don't know what if I make a fool of myself?" Danny asked

Tucker signed and shook his head, "You won't make a fool of yourself, but…you'll make a big idiot of yourself!" Tucker laughed.

"You suck Tucker!" Danny yelled back and threw a pillow at him and with that note Danny and Tucker completely forgot about homework and started a 'manly' fight. Until Jazz came in and called them "Immature children!" which got her a pillow in her face.

The next day Sam woke up to her mother smiling over her, Sam thought she saw a halo, but then disregarded it as her imagination. She squinted her eyes away from the sun, it was blinding her gothic eyes, but she thought that she would probably have to get use to it this week.

"Oh, sweaty, I'm so excited about today; it's the first day that my daughter is going out into the world as a _real woman_!" Mrs. Manson squealed. "Time to get up and embrace the world Sammy-poo!" God, Sam hated when her mom called her that. But oh well, she was just going to have to put up with that this week.

It took Sam almost exactly an hour to get ready for school. _'Boy'_ she thought, _'Getting ready for school as a prep sure does take longer than getting ready as a Goth.'_ As a goth Sam just kind of rolled out of bed, grabbed her cheap make-up and headed out the door, but she wanted to make this convincing, so she did all that she had to do.

Today she wore the same thing she wore yesterday. Except this time she was also wearing a Tiffany's heart necklace, it was a gift from her mom to her for _'joining the family'_. It was kind of cute Sam thought, but not that cute.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror again before getting in the limo to go to school. _'Well this is it Manson,' she thought, 'this time there really is no going back, time to face the week of shallowness'_

She walked away from the mirror and headed to the door; this was going to be the most interesting week of her life.

While Sam was primping for her day at school, Danny and Tucker were walking to school in their usual style.

"So…" Danny started, "Do you think that Sam will actually talk to us today?"

"Maybe," Tucker replied "Depends if she actually still wants to kill us or not."

Danny signed, "Then that's a 'no', God, I just hope this theory of mine isn't totally stupid."

"Trust me Danny, it is," Tucker said brightly, "But, don't let that keep you down!"

"Thanks Tuck, you're a real support." Danny said sarcastically. The two boys arrived at school and saw a limo drive up to school. "Wow, wonder who the new rich kid is?" Danny wondered out loud. The door opened and out stepped the _hottest_, _**sexiest**_, _**most excellent girl in the world!**_ She even made Paulina look like a hobo. Every boy on campus jaws dropped, and don't let me even started with the day dreams and boners!

"Oh my god." Tucker blandly started.

"Oh my god." Danny repeated.

Then at the same time, _**"Oh my god."**_ They both couldn't tare their eyes away from the new _'goddess'_ of the school. Forget Paulina this girl was a million times prettier than her.

The two boys then quickly looked at each other and said, "Rock, Paper, Scissor, on who gets to flirt with the new girl first!" they yelled.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor, SHOOT!" they both screamed.

Danny did a big _'WHOOP'_ as he beat Tucker with his scissor v. paper. "YES! Victory is mine! BEAT THAT, techno-geek!"

"HEY!" Tucker yelled defensively

"Sorry Tuck, I just kind of got carried away…" Truly sorry for making fun of his friend. He already lost one friend, better not loose another.

"Yeah, well, aren't you suppose to talk to _Sam_ today, you can't flirt with both girls!" Tucker opposed, "That's not fair!"

"Hey! I don't make up the rules of Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Danny defended himself, "That's just the way the game is played my friend. Plus I can talk to Sam anytime, but this girl, this girl can be taken away any second. Do you not see how_ hot she is_?"

"Whatever dude, just make sure they don't see each other." Tucker warned, he knew how much Sam could get jealous. She couldn't stand itifthere was an even hotter girl Danny was going after. But what the boys didn't know was that Danny was going to get to talk to Sam and get the greatest surprise of his life.

While the boys were being boys and staring at Sam like there was no tomorrow, Sam was putting her plan into action. _'Ok, here it goes, don't trip, act like you own the place, and look incredibly sexy! Easy enough, right?'_ As Sam walked through the halls of Casper High, she couldn't help notice that every single guy was staring at her. With this new found information, she felt more and more confident. She looked over at her locker and saw Tucker and Danny staring at her, _'Perfect'_ she thought, this was going way better than she thought! She also noticed that Danny was biting his lip, grabbing hold of his pants, and looked like he was going to faint just by _looking _at her. Oh, yeah, this was good.

Sam was just going up to her locker to get her books for first period when Danny came up to her. Sam looked towards him and winked at him and threw back her hair. Danny looked like lighting at struck him, his eyes opened up wide and looked like a fish, his jaw quivering ever so slightly. _'Oh, yeah'_ she thought, _'This was definitely going to work out fine…'_

Danny started walked up to her, ready to speak, and clutching his pants even more ever second. He started to speak, which was more like a stammer, but anyway you get the point. "Uh, Hi, I'm uhh…" he licked his lips nervously, "Danny, Danny Fenton!" He said in a rush. _'Wow!'_ She thought, _'He doesn't even know it's me! Let's have a little fun…'_

"Well hi, Danny, Danny Fenton, I'm Samantha," She paused for a little while, seeing if he'd get it first, _"Samantha Manson."_ She smiled that perfect smile that her mom has, with a little slyness in it; she'd been practicing at night.

If it were possible Danny jaw dropped even more, his eyes widened so much, they could have popped right out of his head! And his pants disapeared for just a second.

"S-S-Sam, that can't be you in there! Is it?" Danny stammered, looking totally confused.

Sam smiled sweetly again, she loved that part, "Guess what Danny," She started off sweet at first, then roughly added, "It is! Told you I would meet you on the other side. You just fell for your goth, geek, girl who _was_ your best friend. Meet the new Sam Manson, cause the old one aint coming back for a _long time_."

And with that memorable good-bye Sam headed to first period, ready for what the rest of the day may bring. Leaving a very confused and now lovesick Danny scratching his head, he had some more figuring out to do tonight.

* * *

Hey Guys! How did you like! Was it everything I told you it would be! I know, I know! Review please! Also for the next chapter I'm going to try to work in some time for Jack and Maddie, because I just love all the jokes you can do with them! And that's also for you Jack and Maddie fans! 

Also does anyone know what state or what part of the U.S. Amity Park is in? I need to know for part of this story. Thank You!

And the girl who wanted me to read her story, sorry I've been really busy trying to keep up with my story and homework, that I haven't been able to read your story yet, but when I have the time I will.

**Trivia Time:**

Later on in the story the freshman class of Casper High is going on a trip, where are they going to go?

Give your answer when you review!

10 pages!

Love Always,

_Arraina_


	4. Joining the Clique

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I wish I did….hmmm….where's Desiree when you need her….

**Little Danny Phantom fact for you guys:**

In the original version, (of Danny Phantom) Danny and his friend Samantha were supposed to have a telepathic connection. (Just think about that as a 'hint' that Butchman was giving us.)

Thanks for all the help with Amity Park, I found out from a Butch Hartman tip website, its somewhere in Ohio.

* * *

Chapter 4

Joining the Clique

_'That was quite enjoyable,'_ Sam thought. She walked into her first period class which was American History. Danny and Tucker were both in this class so she would be seeing them soon; maybe she could have some more fun in here too. Paulina was also in this class, which was good because Sam could try joining her 'clique', hey, it was worth a try, and maybe she could actually do it!

As she walked into the class room she got more cat calls from guys she haven't even met before. Usually Sam would find this revolting and quickly punch all of the boys, but today she was feeling girly and giddy, which _never_ happens. Instead of sitting into her usual seat which was between Danny and Tucker, Sam chose the seat next to Paulina. She sat down in her seat daintily and girly and flicked back her hair for a little affect and then smiled slyly as Paulina walked in.

Paulina walked up to her seat and did almost the exact same thing as Sam did, but she didn't get the cat calls. Paulina looked over at Sam and did a double take; she looked over Sam, _'She looks rich and popular enough'._

Paulina reached a hand over to Sam, "Hi, I'm Paulina. Are you new? You must be. You can sit with me and my popular friends today at lunch. We're the cool people. Maybe you might be one of us." She said the last part with a snobbish tone.

Sam took her hand, "You could say I'm new, I'm Sammy. Nice to meet you Paulina."

"Well, we'll just see if you good enough for our group," She said snidely. "You have to be rich and girly, not a geek, or you can just go join that Fenton loser and his techno-geek pal, and you could be their second Goth girl." She warned. By this time Tucker and Danny had seated at their seats. Danny looked over sadly at Sam's empty desk. Sam had a little pinch of guilt when she looked over at him, but then quickly replied to Pauline loudly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm extremely rich, and I wouldn't be caught died with those losers." Danny and Tucker looked even more depressed at this.

"Good," Paulina said, "Then eat with us at lunch; the girls would love to have you. We've been looking for a replacement anyway. We lost this other girl, Va-va-va…," she said trying to remember Valeria's name, "…Oh, well I can't remember her name, but she was a loser from the start anyway I think. We'll give you your member ship card later."

"Perfect" Sam or should I say Sammy replied, as she smiled. She gave a quick glance over to her old friends and took a deep breath and looked strait at the board, with that class started.

The whole class Danny couldn't get Sam off his mind. _'Why this sudden change in turning prep, when she hated everything prep and Paulina stood for, yet here she was making friends with her enemy. It was like him joining forces with Plasmius. It just didn't make since. What was she playing at? What was she trying to do? Errrr….girls, no one will ever be able to understand them, let alone him!'_

_'WHY COULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE MIND OF A GIRL! Why did they have to be so confusing!'_ Yep, he was doomed.

Tucker could tell what Danny was thinking just by looking at him. Danny kept pulling at his hair, jabbing his pencil on his textbook, and then breaking his pencil in half. Yep, Danny was doomed, and looking extremely stupid at the moment.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat, "Mr. Fenton, do you not like the founding of America so much that you have to stab your textbook repeatedly." He said in a very annoyed teacher voice.

Danny startled, looked up, "Uhh…umm…uhh…no…" he said quietly.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, if that is right, then answer this question. What is the role of the Supreme Court as it is laid out in the Constitution?" Mr. Lancer said, piecing his teacher eyes into his skull.

Danny nervously stretched out his collar. "Umm, yeah, I, uh totally know, they, uh judge, stuff…umm…at…court…in…umm…a supreme…way." He said weakly.

"Unfortunately no Daniel, that doesn't even scratch the surface. Why don't you just day dream some more, as I talk about nothing that you care about." Mr. Lancer said in his usual bored tone.

Danny just banged his head on his desk while Mr. Lancer turned toward the board. Poor Danny, so utterly confused. Tucker felt so much pity for his friend at that moment. Then that all left him when he looked at his PDA which said that the bell was going to ring in .89 seconds. Yeah! They were almost free!

For those .89 seconds, Sam looked over at Danny with guilt, pity, and sadness. When she realized she was staring she quickly looked down at her desk and the bell rang. She rushed out of the classroom and to her next class. Luckily Sam wouldn't see Tucker or Danny until break time which was after third period.

Everything went smoothly for Sam until break time. She talked to Paulina more, caught Dash and Kwan checking her out, which grossed her out, but was perfect for her plan. But at break time things went a little astray.

Sam walked up to her locker to change her book for her next period. She already had history, P.E., and math. She had her elective and English after her break. She was putting her books away when her locker shut close on her face. The handthat closed her lockerbelonged to Tucker. "Hey!" she yelled.

"What are you playing at Sam?" Tucker questioned her.

She started dialing her combination again, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said lightly.

Tucker shook his head, "Don't play dumb with me."

Sam sniffed, "I truly don't know what you're talking about." She replied the same.

"You know what I'm talking about, the new look, the befriending your enemy, and totally going off at Danny. You're playing something and it has to do with Danny. I know it, they don't call me a techno-geek for nothing; I can research things at top speed." Tucker said with satisfaction.

"They also call you techno-geek for another reason, loser," Sam said coldly, "Bye Sucker." She closed her locker, flicked her hair behind her shoulder, and walked away. Sam reached the girls bathroom and shut the door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes and let out a big sigh.

It wasn't as easy as it seemed to lie and be mean to her friends. She had to do it though, to prove to them, to prove everything that they had ever said about her. And mostly prove it to Danny; she_ really_ wanted Danny to know. Plus, sometimes it was fun, butit was hard, it was really hard being mean to them. Just like she was mean to Tucker just a while ago, she didn't want to totally lose her friends forever, just make them confused for a while.

Well, here she goes again, Sam leaned off the door and started heading to her elective which was a creative writing class. Luckily again Danny and Tucker weren't in this class, neither was Paulina or any other people from her posy. She knew that Tucker had computer science, _so _him, and she knew Danny had study hall because he need extra time to finish his school work because of all ghost fights he had. Just normal people were in this class, with the exception for 3 Goths, counting her, but she wasn't a Goth anymore, so this might be a little weird.

The class wasn't that bad, she was the same as always really, but she didn't answer the questions as much and acted a little ditzy, ok a lot of ditzy. The two other Goths kept staring at her like she betrayed their group, which was kind of true, but she was coming back! This wasn't a permanent thing!

'Ok, come on Manson, just two more classes until lunch, you can do it!' she thought positive. She didn't remember that this class though had both Danny and Tucker in it and no Paulina. That was one reason why she loved English, no Paulina for her friends to star at!

Sam got her English class and sat down in her usual seat. Which was between Danny and Tucker, but she didn't realize that until they sat down. She looked forward and smiled contently. Until a problem walked into the door, there they were, the ghost boy and techno-geek. _'Oh, shit, this isn't good,'_ Sam thought bitterly.

She tried to get up and go to another seat but they were all filled and class and starting. While Sam was ignoring her friends completely and would not look at them at all. Danny was again thinking about Sam, he couldn't get her out of his head, in good ways and bad ways. One way was all the things she was doing today. What was she doing? And the other way, was the day dream when Sam and Danny were all alone, and Sam was wearing something a little R rated and they were in the hot tub and…well you get it. It's a boys mind, he tried to shake off the day dream, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her that way.

It was weird this new feeling he was feeling, it was stronger then friendship, stronger than what he use to feel for Paulina, and stronger than a brother and sister love. He didn't know what to call it, a crush, no, it was stronger than that, but he wasn't sure he wanted to call it _love._ He was so confused; he needed to talk to someone.

A girl is who he needed to talk to and the only girls he could think of were, his mom, definitely no, his sister, he didn't feel like seeing a shrink today, and well, Sam. But he couldn't talk to Sam about this, heck; she won't even talk to him today. There was Valeria too, but he wasn't sure he could talk to her about this either. There was Tucker too, but come on, that was Tucker, like he could actually know anything about girls. He couldn't even handle the Fenton Thermos.

Well, he better start listening in English or Mr. Lancer was going to beat his head like he did in History. Yeah, he definitely didn't want to live that again. Wasn't he talking about Mark Twain or something, what book was he suppose to be reading again…oh yeah! "Pudd'nhead Wilson" Of course he didn't know a thing about the book, he was suppose to go over to Sam's and read it with her, but that didn't quite work out now.

Maybe he could try to pass a note to Sam; maybe she might read it and maybe answer back! Hey, it was worth a try. Hmmm…what would he write?

_Hey Sam!_

_I think I might be in love with you!_

_Write back please!_

_Danny_

Oh, yeah, that would great! That would really break the ice. Well, how about…

_Sam,_

_Please tell me what's wrong, Tucker and I miss you_

_We'll change! Promise, no more Paulina!_

_Danny_

Was that too desperate or was it to short or to long! Oh, Man I stink at this. Ok, let's try this again. How about…

_Sam,_

_I understand why you're mad, well kind of_

_I'm a guy after all, cut me some slack_

He thought he should have added some humor in to make her laugh, she usually liked that.

_Please talk to me and Tucker_

_Eat lunch with us, I won't eat meat! Promise!_

_Danny_

That's better; he folded the piece of paper and quietly put it on Sam's desk. Sam looked at the note with the corner of her desk, she so badly wanted to read it and reply but she controlled herself and ignored it. With a flip of her hair and she brushed the note off her desk.

Danny was persistent though; he picked up the note and tried again. Sam sighed and gave Danny the snobbiest look she could muster. She picked up the note looking annoyed and pissed, in a snobby rich girl way. She read it and crumpled up the note; made sure the teacher wasn't watching and threw the note in Danny face. She mouthed "No" and started filing her nails; her mom taught her the filing thing. It seemed good enough for this situation.

Danny looked downtrodden, and looked down at his notebook which was filed with nothing; he got all his notes from Sam. Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch, which meant for Sam, time to get with the in-crowd. For Danny, it was more time to sulk.

Sam walked into the lunch room and got a salad and walked over to Paulina's table.

"Hello," Sam said, "I'm Sammy." She introduced herself to the clique.

Nobody said anything to her; they just looked at her, checked her out and then went back to eating their lunch. Paulina did scoot over though, to allow her to sit down. _'At least someone is nice around here.'_ Sam thought.

"Hello." Sam tried again. "I don't believe I have met the rest of your friends Paulina."

Paulina sighed annoyed and pointed to the people while she said their names, "This is Kwan, Dash, and Star. There are more people you will probably going to have to meet, but these are the people in 9th grade." Then she started filing her nails.

"I'm Dash, the cool strong quarter back, I know you like me. You can touch my muscles if you want." Dash said flexing his arm, he was trying to flirt with her, now that he saw Paulina approved.

"Pleasure I'm sure." Said Sam trying to be nice, but how it was so hard.

Star spoke up, "Well, are you going to be on the cheerleading team. If you are that's the only way to be real popular. You'll have to try out."

"Cheerleading!" Sam said, who said anything about cheerleading she was not about to become that low on the popular scale, no way.

"I'm not sure," tried Sam, "I was…on a cheerleading team before a-and…didn't quite work out…ummm…my doctor said I can't do it anymore…it's…ummm….bad for me…" She finished smiling.

"Right," Star said dragging out the word. "Well, then we'll have to find something for you to do."

Kwan said something for the first time, "Just make sure you don't hang out with those losers over there." Kwan said pointing to Tucker, Danny and Valeria. "They're complete loser and you can't make any contact with them unless you're making fun of them, but me and Dash do that all the time. So don't worry about it."

Paulina added, "Yeah, they are so weird. That boy," she pointed to Tucker, "is a techno-geek and has everything from PDAs to who knows what! What a loser!"

Everyone laughed, "That kid Fenton," Dash said pointing to Danny, "His parents are ghost hunters, what losers, his sisters pretty hot though."

Kwan punched Dash in the shoulder, "Owww, Dash loves a Fenton!"

"Dude, no I don't, I just said she was hot!" Dash said trying to defend himself.

"Whatever dude, you like a Fenton." Kwan stated.

Paulina and Star turned to Sam/Sammy and started talked to her while the boys acted like boys, "You should come to a movie with us this weekend, and it would be so cool. You could meet more of are friends." Paulina said.

"Yeah," Star added, "You not that bad, you could come with us."

"That would be great," said Sammy. "I'll make sure to be free, we can take my limo!" God, she hated making friends with the enemy.

The bell rang which signaled that lunch was over. Sam was happy and sat there for a few seconds happy that her plan was working. She ran into Danny just before she got out the lunch room, everyone was gone except them.

"You don't have to fool us Sam." Danny said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, loser." Sam replied coldly.

Sam started walking away, Danny grabbed her shoulder, "Sam, don't do this, this isn't you!" Danny said forcefully.

Sam turned towards Danny and yelled back, "This isn't me! How do you know what's me! You, the boy who was always staring at things pretty thinks he knows who I am! You don't know anything! Leave me alone Danny there's nothing you can do." A little more calmly she added, "You don't know me."

She pushed Danny's arm off and started walking away. Danny looked at the floor dejected. Why wouldn't he talk to him! Well, actually he knew why, it was because he was a complete ass. But why could she just talk to him for a little while!

Well, I guess this meant more talking to Tucker tonight; he needed to plan his next plan for tomorrow, it was the plan that was going to top Sam's plan. What Danny didn't know was that at the same time Tucker was plotting a plan, Valeria was plotting a plan, and Vlad Plasmius was plotting a plan. Wow, that was a lot of plans. Maybe he should just worry about talking to Jazz or Valeria about girls. He just needed some help because he knew nothing about girls at all!

* * *

I hope you like it, I had to do this all in a short amount of time too, because I lost electricity for a week and then I was going on a vacation for four days so I wanted to get this up before I went. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up but I'm trying for at least one week for each up date.

Review Please!

_Arraina_


	5. Plans is the Key Word Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I wish I did….hmmm….where's Desiree when you need her….

Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was applying to all these different schools for next year, and it was just interview after interview and all these essays I had to write, so I couldn't write for a while, but now I'm back!

* * *

Ch. 5

Plans is the Key Word Here

Vlad Masters was a complicated half human being. Well, actually he wasn't that complicated because he kept blurting out all his plans, but overall he was a complicated person to figure out. He was always disappearing of spending long days in his laboratory. 

His servants always heard voices from behind the doors but when they went to look into the windows they saw no one but their master. The servants in fact were always wary of him, making sure to never make him mad, they had heard of stories of other servants that had be "dismissed" because they had tampered in his "affairs".

These stories usually ended gory, and of course ended with the servant in a very bad position such as…well…death. The only reason the people took the job was because it offered an incredible pay, a place to sleep, and amazing food for a servant. They were privileged yes, but anyone who took a job at Vlad Masters house, well mansion, they would always be in danger.

This brings us to Master Vlads affairs; Vlad would spend all day in his lab. Working with odd people or should we say spirits. Every once and while a certain one kept appearing for a little chat with him. His name was simply the Fright Night. Dear old Vlad liked to talk him a lot and usually for a long time. Now let us peek in on one of his conversations, but remember to be very quiet, other spirits are watching too.

"…Look, I have them both! And the suit, now all we have to do is perfect it…" Vlad said extremely agitated in his ghostly form, he never talked to another ghost without being in Plasmius form.

The Fright Night looked wary of making a deal with this "Plasmius" he didn't seem trustworthy enough. "What's in it for me then? I don't want to be another side kick like I was with Phariah."

Vlad went over to put his arm over the Fright Nights shoulder, "Frighty, look…, can I call you Frighty?"

"No"

"Ok, Frighty, look you'll be my vice-president, its so much more important than a side kick, you won't be serving me. You'll be getting other people to serve you. I mean look at George Bush and Dick Cheney, do you really think Bush is doing anything, no…no, it's Cheney." He nodded with reassurance.

The Fright Night was the one who was looking agitated now, "I did not come here to discuss politics with you Plasmius!" He yelled in his face. "You said you had a good deal! I will not join unless I have something more than vice-president! I will not have a repeat like I had with Pariah!"

Calmer now, he said, "I will be back next month same time, give me something more, or I shall not rule with you and make sure every ghost knows about your plan." With that the Fright Night vanished back into the ghost zone.

Vlad snapped his fingers in disappointment, "Oh, cracker jacks! Oh, Skulker!" Vlad called for his ghost servant. "I want you go over the Fenton's and cause a little bit of trouble, Oh, and while your there pick up a few thing I need…" Vlad said handing Skulker a list.

"Yes sir." He said and vanished.

He sighed, "Now, why can't the Fright Night be more obedient like good old Skulker? Oh, well at least I have some other things to occupy myself with while he's gone, I have two worlds I have to take over, and a halfa to kill…so much to do!"

Meanwhile when evil villains were planning plots, good heroes were solving girl problems…_again._

"Tucker I just don't understand!" Danny said slumping down in his chair, exhausted from their conversation. "One day Sam is mad and normal, like always, the next she's hotter than Paulina and even madder at us! And she's really hot, I mean hot!" Not realizing what he said Danny rambled on, "I mean look at her she's, she's…wow"

Tucker jumped up from his chair excited, "YES! Danny you finally realized it! Ten points for Fenton! Woah!"

"Huh?" Danny scratched his head.

"You just said that Sam was hot! You finally said it! You finally know the truth you've been trying to hide!" Tucker was smiling broadly and patted his friends back. "I knew you'd come to your senses!"

Danny looked like he'd been slapped in the face, "Wow, what? How'd…you…wha…I…wait slow down. How did you know I started liking Sam like, you know, that, today. I just found out!"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on dude! Isn't it obvious? You both are meant for each other. Have you even looked for the signs? Sam's been all over you since like 8th grade!"

"WHAT!" Danny yelled. All this time they knew _each other_, liked _each other_, and weren't making out with _each other_! This was crazy! "…And you're telling me this now because…."

"I thought you were going to figure it out sooner or later, turned out to be later, it's probably because you're a C student." Tucker sat back down scanning through his PDA.

"Thanks Tucker, you're a great friend, really." Danny said sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for dude."

He signed, "What else would you be here for then…"

"Exactly" Tucker concluded.

* * *

Sam got out her limo and headed for her front door. Here's home, she thought. She walked into her house, grabbed an orange from the kitchen and headed to her room. The one place that still expressed her inner self, but Sam was in for a big surprise when she opened her bedroom door. 

Sam walked into her bedroom, and what she found was so horrifying, so evil, and so _inhumane_! You could barely stand to look at it! It was pink! Everywhere, everywhere, pink walls, pink sheets, no gothic candles, no huge stereo system, no angst poetry books! Instead there was perfume, boy band posters, cheerleading pom-poms, pink bows, actual light in her room! _It was her worst nightmare._

She dropped her orange and screamed, not just any scream, no it was the scream. It was so loud and high pitched, that it could stop a football game, reach China, start a war, and kill all man kind and ghost kind. It was that loud. Period.

* * *

"Tucker did you hear that scream?" Danny asked after hearing an extremely loud, high pitched scream. 

"Wow, yeah…"

* * *

Everyone ran up to Sam's room, butlers and maids, and her parents. Then Sam felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a flurry of fake red hair block her vision. But she stood still like a statue, without moving. 

"Oh Sammy-kins, I _knew_ you would just love it! It's it just the best!" Sam mother nearly cried, "I did it all day just for you! Since you were becoming one of us, I thought it would be a nice touch."

_"AWWWWWWWWW!"_ She screamed again drowning out every other sound in the world. _"I WANT MY ROOM BACK!"_

"But Sammy…"

_"NOW!"_

"But Sammy-kinnn….."

"I'm sleeping in the guest room until it's fixed! And I want all my stuff back!"

"Sammy I thought you had finally turned around!" Mrs. Manson looked shocked, as if she had just suddenly found out that her daughter was some kind of mutant creature.

"I…I did mom, but I just need time." Sam said trying to come up with the best lie; she needed a cover up story at least.

Mrs. Manson looked sad and dejected, "Alright if you're sure Sammy-kins."

"Yes mother," Putting the innocent act on again, "I am."

* * *

"Tucker I think we need a plan." Danny said formulating some thoughts in his head. Hey! He wasn't that bad of a C student. 

"A plan! What are you planning on doing becoming Mr. Popular and win back Sam's heart! I don't think so man…" Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Wait! That's not a bad idea!" The excited halfa said. "Wait…no that's stupid…any other ideas Tuck?"

Tucker looked at his friend and wondered who was the smarter one, sometimes it was just hard to tell. "Dude, you have problems. But if you do want to get Sam back, then maybe you should act more like her knight in _black _shining armor. Or you could_ jealous, jealous_ her back!"

Danny scratched his head, "What?"

"You know, Sam made you jealous by joining the popular kids and then you make her jealous by doing something else, it's _jealous, jeolousing_! It's brilliant!"

Danny just stared, ok so maybe being a C student was bad…, "I'm not sure I understand, Tucker, but it's so crazy it just might work!"

* * *

I need another plan, Sam thought. She moved in all her clothes in the guest room with a few other things. Sam made a bulletin board to keep record of all her plots she was doing against Danny. 

Her biggest one was going to be the dance this Friday; it was going to be pure genius! She couldn't wait, but for now all she had to do was little stuff, little but _important._

She needed something more though, something that would make him so mad that he might even considering going ghost. Yes that's it, something really big!

Sam knew just what she was going to do too, something that he would absolutely hate, it would make him so jealous he would have to see what was right in front of him. If he didn't then he really was stupid, but then again he was a C student.

This was going to be monumental; Danny would probably hate the popular kids (and possibly her) forever, which was awesome, except him hating her that could be a problem! And he would see Sam in a whole new light, well hopefully. All she needed was a big, stupid, popular, easily fooled guy. Hmmm….perfect, and a stupid, easily tricked, prep girl, again perfect.

She looked at the board, Tuesday, oh the plans she had for little Danny, hope his pants don't fall down. They probably would, oh all the better to torture you with Danny, she smiled. How evil can you get?

* * *

"Ok, so you got the plan Danny?" Tucker asked for the twelfth time that night. 

Danny took a deep breath, "Yeah, man Sam going to kill me for this!" he squeaked.

Tucker shrugged, "Yeah, she probably will, nice knowing you though man, those were good times…"

"You know Tucker, sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend, and right now that seems to happen a lot lately." Danny said.

Tucker simply stated, "It's because I'm going to get you the girl of your dreams, while in the process make every girl in Amity Park love you. That's why I'm your friend."

"Hmmm…good point, ok let's get this _jealous, jealous_ plan into action!" he said excited. Right then Jack Fenton walked in, with a huge monitor in his hand, "Danny did you just say the _jealous, jealous_ plan?"

Danny looked towards Tucker and then to his dad, "Uhhh, maybe…Why dad?

"It's genius son!" Jack slapped his son on the back, "That's how I got your mother, oh those crazy ghost infested love spell days…Yes well I have to go, this monitor says that there's a ghost in this exact room, watch out son. Never know when you can suddenly get _'spooked'_ on..." He just stood there for a few minutes and then looked at his watch

"Alright _**'FUDGE BREAK'**_" he yelled and he was gone.

There was complete silence for just a few more moments, then, "HA! I told you the _jealous, jealous_ plan works!" Tucked yelled pointing his finger in Danny's face.

* * *

Vlad Masters pulled back his red curtain to where he was hiding his most prized possessions. The three most intriguing things you would find in his house, well mansion. He smirked softly, glowing almost at the pleasure of what he was about to accomplish. 

He had almost everything, and anything he didn't have now he would acquire in the position he was about to take up. He closed the curtain and putt up all the shields back on, human, ghost, burglar, everything for his prized possessions.

He went over to his desk and picked up his favorite picture, it was a picture of his dear Maddie, the woman that was stolen from him by the _ridiculous fat man_!

He stroked the picture of the woman, "Do not worry my dear, for soon your handsome Vlad will have you, all to himself." He then let out a murderous laugh and kept laughing until there was nothing left but fear.

* * *

Danny was about to tell off Tucker again, when his ghost sense went off, "Oh, come on, do I ever get a break? Be right back Tucker. Going Ghost!" he yelled and Danny Fenton changed into Danny Phantom, jeans and t-shirt turned into a jumpsuit, blue eyes becamegreen, and black hair became white.Danny zoomed out ofthe room and went to search for the ghost. 

Danny went down to his parents lab and found Skulker looking for things and taking them. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Danny yelled.

Skulker turned around and smiled, "Well, well, nice to see you again too child. I'm just grabbing a few things, oh, and doing this of course." With that Skulker punched Danny strait in the jaw, Danny flew backwards and hit the wall, he stood up quickly and went to hit Skulker back, when he disapeared, just like that.

Danny rubbed his jaw, "That was weird, better check this out more...why can't thing be easy for a hero, just for once!" Danny yelled as he fly up back to his room. But Danny was about to find out that being a hero was even tougher than that, this week was going to blow his mind away.

* * *

Thanks Guys for all your support. Again I'm so sorry I've been away for such a long time. Next chapter is going to be really great I have it all planned out and I'll have those 2 weeks off for Holiday Break and will probably get two or maybe three chapter out by the end of the holiday. 

Review Please, tell me what you think!

_Arriana_


	6. Getting All Dressed Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I wish I did….hmmm….where's Desiree when you need her….**

**Ok, we are just going to forget that, "Secret Weapons", that last episode ever happened. As far as this story goes, the suit is still missing, no one knows where it is, Danny still doesn't know that Jazz knows his secret, and well yeah. So enjoy! But I am really happy that a few of my predictions came true! Yeah for me! That was so cool!**

**Sorry I was gone for so long, I had some family problems but I think I should be able to update more often now.**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**Getting All Dressed Up**

Danny flew into school, he had his plan ready, 'Oh, god help him, Sam is definitely going to kill me for this.'

Danny eyed his target, girl in pink shirt, jean capris, long black hair, and tan skin (and a huge butt, I must say, jeeze, it's like J-Lo Jr.). The Miss Popular Latino herself, Paulina. He quietly looked at the scene below him invisible, just close enough to see everything and hear everything. Sam walked up to Paulina and they hugged each other and gave each other fake cheek kisses. They both laughed at their great 'popular' selves and started walking towards school. 'This is where I enter thought Danny as he circled lower and landed on the ground softly.

He walked up to Paulina and tapped her on the shoulder and made himself visible. "Hey, ummm…Paulina is it?" he faked asked.

Paulina turned around and so did Sam, "Excuse meee…." She started off catty, thinking it was a mere loser talking to her, catching herself she smiled sweetly and started flirted with Phantom, "Oh, I'm so sorry Inviso-Bill I thought you were someone else, someone not as cool as you, please excuse me. You know you look really good in those tights." She said all breathy, as she looked at a certain bulge in Danny's tights…in the cough, cough southern region (if you know what I mean…). She also looked like she was going to faint any second now.

Danny blushed, Sam was fuming behind Paulina, "Ummm, yes, well I do bring them to the dry cleaners every week." Wrapping his arm around Paulina shoulders he said, "But what I really came here for was to ask you, Paulina Sanchez, not some gothic loser whose name is probably something like, well Sam," he turned to Sam on this and if you could blow the world up with one look, well, let's just say we'd all be doomed. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! "On a date with me, Danny Phantom. Oh, and don't call me Inviso-Bill."

Paulina was seriously about to faint now, she was hyperventilating and was on a risk on not getting enough air into her lungs at this moment. "Oh my gosh! Inviso-Bill I would love too!"

"Great! Just stop calling me Inviso-Bill its Danny Phantom, OK, good." With that Danny kissed Paulina on the cheek and in a very sexy voice said, "I'll pick you up at six on Friday night. I hear there's a sort of dance here at this little school for the living. Later….sexy." And he vanished into the earth. Then a pretty little popular girl hit the earth as she fainted, while the other fumed and gave everyone the evil eye within view, some kids actually fainted from the intense stare.

Tucker was currently watching the whole thing from the steps of the school, and recording it on his PDA. Hey, everyone needs a little black mail some time or another. Anyway back to the point, Sam was currently extremely red in the face, and her whole body was as stiff as a board. She quickly picked up Paulina and dragged her into the school. Tucker signed in satisfaction; his friends really did make his life worth while. As soon as Sam and Paulina were gone, Danny Fenton walked up to school.

Danny walked up with the biggest smirk on his face, "So, Tuck, anything interesting happened while I was gone."

"Ha-ha, Danny, your hilarious. Now let's get to class before we're late, plus don't you want to see Sam…." Tucker trailed off devilishly.

Danny visibly twitched his eye, "Now why would you say that? It's not like I did anything…"

Tucker chuckled lightly, "Ok let's get going lover boy, you're girl is fuming as it is."

With that last note they both walked into school for their first period.

"Oh my gosh! Sammy! Aren't you so excited for me?" Paulina screeched as they both walked down the hall.

Sam knocked her head against the wall, "Yeah, its fantastic." She said while grinding her teeth together, "Just wonderful, Paulina."

Paulina was jumping up and down like a crazy five year old; she let out a huge scream and ran down the hall. Sam just punched the locker next to her and made a big dent, her super human strength came back.

"My, my you are a bit angry, aren't you?"

Sam's eyes widened, her back stiffened, she knew that voice from anywhere, and he just wanted to rain down on her already thundering parade. She pieced her lips together and turned around.

"What do you want Fenton?" she spit out her mouth.

Danny smiled a half smile and simply said, "Now, is that a way greet an old friend, I was just wondering how you're day was going."

"How incredibly sweet of you." She said sarcastically.

"That's just my job, Sammy."

Sam quickly snapped back at him and walked straight up to his face, "What are you planning?" she asked plainly.

Danny chuckled lightly, "I'm doing nothing of the sort, but I do believe that this young lady standing in front of me has some explaining to do."

It was Sam's turn to laugh now, "Oh, you think you have me all figured out. Don't you? But you just wait ghost boy, I'm not finished with you yet."

Danny walked up closer to her now; they were almost nose to nose, "Are you challenging me to a war, Manson?"

"Bring it on, Fentino."

"Oh, it's already been brought, Preppy!"

"Errrrrr…." Sam growled, snarled, glared, and finally out of things to do quickly turned around and stomped down the hallway.

Tucker walked up behind Danny, "Hmm, that went pleasantly well, and I got it on tape to cherish for years to come." Then Danny fainted. "Wow, Sam's glares are deadly…"

* * *

How did Danny think of such a brilliant plan to plan against her, Danny wasn't able to do that! He wasn't that smart and he knew nothing about girls! He ruined her perfect plan against him! I mean this was just ridiculous….Tucker. Of course, Tucker was helping Danny! Why did Tucker have to be so smart and always read between the lines?

"Sammy!" an annoying voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sam growled inwardly, "Yes, Paulina." She said brightly.

Paulina smiled brilliantly, "We have to go shopping for our dresses for the dance on Friday. We couldn't possibly get something old from our closet. Ewww!" She grimaced, "Anyway, Star can't come so it will be just you and me!"

A light bulb went off in Sam's head, with Paulina's help Sam could look like a goddess and looking like a goddess could definitely get Danny's attention even more. This would put her plan back into action!

"Of course! I'm sure you know all the great stores to shop at," she said with false sweetness, "We can take my limo too!" she thought quickly.

Paulina's face brightened up even more, "That sounds wonderful! Let's go right now!" She grabbed Sam's hand a headed straight out the door to school.

Once they got to the mall, Paulina headed to the most expensive store in there, "Chatter Box". Paulina went skipping through the store looking through every pink dress there was. Sam on the other hand was heading to the darker colors, which of course she shouldn't have been doing, but she wasn't going to get all black!

Paulina found her dress first; it was a light pink silk dress with a criss-cross back strap. It was plain and looked like every single other dress she had, but pretty on her, plus the jewels she was wearing was definitely going to make up for the loss of sparkle on her dress. Then Sam found it, the perfect dress, it would make Danny drool along with a whole lot of other boy and she would be able to be a bit more of herself that night. It was a lavender silk dress with black lace over it. The dress was low cut and had straps that went over to the back, the back crossed in the back and was low as well and showed off a lot of her back. It looked absolutely beautiful on her, and it made her look like a model. It was perfect.

* * *

"Hahaha." An evil chuckle was heard, "It seems little Daniel is having a little dance on Friday.

Skulker walked up behind Vlad, "Would you like me to go and make some problems for him?" he asked eagerly.

Vlad rubbed his chin gingerly, "No, I don't think that will be necessary. I'll do this job on my own. After all I do love social events." Vlad said as he walked towards his closet to pick out the perfect suit.

"What do you think? Black, blue or white?" he asked the ghost.

"Black of course, it's your color." Skulker replied.

"It is, isn't it?" He said as he took the suit out of the closet, which looked exactly like the suit he was wearing. "And Maddie will just love it."

* * *

"So, Danny what are you going to wear to the dance on Friday to impress Sam?" Tucker asked as he sat down on Danny's bed, while playing with his PDA.

"Well…" Danny started, "I was just going to wear, you know, my tights for Paulina and when I went to go win Sam's heart over my regular suit that I wore to the last dance."

Tucker nodded, "Yes, but how are you going to break yourself out of the clutches of Paulina?"

"I'm a ghost remember I can get out of anything." Danny said confidently. "…even the clutches of a crazed Latino fan girl."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Danny, whatever you say…"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I know this is short, but I really wanted to get out another chapter because it's been like 6 months. I've been really busy lately but tomorrow is my last day of school and I'm out for the summer! I'll have tons of time to write. And I'm really excited because I'm going to start a new story soon hopefully. And thanks to all my faithful reviewers!**


End file.
